


Белый шум

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Когда все закончится, ты можешь сесть на поезд и отправиться дальше. Но ты не можешь знать, кто окажется с тобой в одном купе





	Белый шум

Все вокруг было белым, чистым и непорочным, как первый, нетронутый еще снег, как капля росы, блестящая в первых лучах восходящего солнца, как предрассветный туман над спящими еще полями, лесами, горами и озерами. Бело и тихо. Невилл плыл в этом белом пространстве, будучи не в силах понять, где и как он очутился, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-то вокруг, но лишь понапрасну напрягал глаза. Чем больше попыток оглядеться он делал, тем сильнее становился шум и треск в ушах, и сквозь него прорезались сотни и тысячи голосов: одни плакали, другие смеялись, третьи кричали, четвертые шептали, но их шепот бил по ушам сильнее криков. Стоило прикрыть глаза или просто оставить попытки разглядеть хоть что-то в молочно-белом тумане, как шум стихал, и вокруг воцарялось спокойствие. Невилл падал, хотя ощущения падения не было, а может — летел, не имея крыльев — сложно было понять, пока воздух вокруг оставался недвижимым. После шума Битвы за Хогвартс долгожданная тишина была высшим благом, а бездействие — успокоением. Полет в пустоте длился вечность — и в то же время прошло не более секунды, когда Невилл шевельнул ногой и почувствовал, что стоит на твердой земле. Туман вокруг стремительно рассеивался, вокруг возникали очертания предметов, наливались краской и наполнялись жизнью, словно под кистью умелого художника. Невилл осмотрелся и с удивлением обнаружил себя стоящим на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, на платформе девять и три четверти. Справа стоял белоснежный поезд и испускал клубы дыма. Он выглядел таким легким, практически невесомым, казалось, тронь — и он сорвется, уносясь вдаль, подобно стреле. 

Неподалеку раздалось тихое покашливание, и Невилл обернулся. Перед ним стоял человек в одеяниях, напоминавших форму дежурного по вокзалу с одной только разницей — они были белыми. 

— Мистер Лонгботтом, — незнакомец скорее констатировал факт, нежели спрашивал, и Невиллу ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Невилл, которому внезапно стало страшно. — Где я? Что случилось?

Он старался не кричать, не желая разрушать громкими звуками умиротворенное спокойствие этого места. 

— О, мистер Лонгботтом, мне очень жаль, — дежурный смотрел на него с сожалением, — но похоже, вы умерли. 

— Не может этого быть, — Невилл замотал головой и принялся щипать себя за руку, страстно желая проснуться.

— К превеликому сожалению, может. Посмотрите на свои руки.

Невилл опустил взгляд и обомлел: на нем не было ни единой царапины, хотя во время Битвы он успел получить множество ссадин и синяков. Его одежда была целой и чистой, хотя он точно помнил следы копоти и прожженные в мантии дыры.

— Как это произошло? — он старался не паниковать, но душу все сильнее затапливал страх, сжимал свою руку на горле, щекотал своим удушающим запахом ноздри, захлестывал тяжелыми волнами с головой.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил дежурный по станции, — обломок стены. Рухнул как раз туда, где вы стояли. Признаюсь, не слишком красиво: выжить в Битве, чтобы потом оказаться под завалом. 

— Что ж, — Невилл тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на поезд, — что мне делать теперь?

— Вы можете отправиться дальше, — туманно произнес дежурный, с теплотой в глазах глядя на Невилла, — я надеюсь, мистер Лонгботтом, я правильно понял вас и ваш характер.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ну, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не из тех, кто предпочтет вернуться назад в качестве привидения и блуждать по Хогвартсу, — дежурный усмехнулся. — Если я прав, то вам следует отправиться дальше.

Он указал рукой на поезд и Невилл чуть прищурился.

— Что меня ждет? — без обиняков спросил он. — Если я решу отправиться дальше, что со мной будет? Там будут испытания? Борьба? Опасности?

— Только если вы сами этого захотите, мистер Лонгботтом. Многие считают, что их борьба окончена и берут билеты к тихим, уединенным местам. Они выбирают попутчиков по душе или же продолжают путь в одиночестве, зная, что однажды поезд привезет к их станции правильного человека. 

Это звучало красиво и правильно, но в голосе дежурного слышались нотки тоски, что не укрылось от Невилла.

— Почему вы говорите об этом сожалением? 

— Потому что немногие решаются продолжать борьбу, — дежурный вздохнул и с грустью посмотрел на поезд.

— Разве здесь есть, с чем бороться? — Невилл был удивлен. Он всегда считал, что любая борьба оканчивается в тот самый момент, когда обрывается жизнь, и потому слова дежурного вызывали в его душе непонятное смятение. 

— Дело в том, что тьма, жившая в некоторых душах, пустила корни так глубоко, что даже Смерти не под силу очистить этих несчастных, выкорчевать эту поросль из душ. Они тоже садятся на поезд, но на их станциях нет ни тишины, ни покоя. Неприкаянными блуждают они по тем землям, ищут выхода в мир живых, спускаются на землю ночными кошмарами, отравляют юные умы самыми черными мыслями. Уже многие годы никто не решается взять на попечение хоть одну такую душу, пройти с ней долгий и, признаюсь, мучительный путь к исцелению. Захотите ли вы взяться за такое? Или предпочтете тихий уголок?

Невилл задумался и уперся немигающим взглядом в поезд. Он не мог поверить, что там, в купе белоснежного красавца, есть несчастные, которым предстоит провести вечность, гния от собственной тьмы, страдая на темных, ужасных станциях, блуждая в поисках выхода. 

— Возьмусь, — коротко и решительно выпалил Невилл, понимая, что может вскоре пожалеть о сказанном. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как во взоре дежурного расцветает надежда, он чувствовал, что поступил верно.

— Ну, тогда — второй вагон, двадцать пятое купе. Я не прощаюсь с вами, мистер Лонгботтом. Я говорю: «До свидания».

— До свидания, — Невилл кивнул и побрел к поезду. 

Дойдя до дверей вагона, он обернулся, чтобы помахать дежурному, но платформа уже опустела. Пожав плечами, Невилл вошел в вагон, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.

***

Коридор был узким, но светлым. Справа тянулся ряд окон, за которыми стоял все тот же белый туман, излучавший свет. Слева же были двери, ведущие в купе, и Невилл двинулся по коридору в поисках нужной ему. Однако мысли его занимало отнюдь не предстоящее путешествие. В памяти один за другим вспыхивали образы ушедших в Битве, и догадка о том, что все они, возможно, сейчас сидят в этом же поезде, в своих купе, поражала до глубины души. Казалось, можно дернуть ручку любой двери — и войти к старому, доброму другу. Можно успеть сказать что-то, что не успел, можно в последний раз обнять, пожелать счастливой дороги или просто попрощаться. Хотелось хотя бы услышать голоса, но в коридоре было тихо. Невилл вспомнил многочисленные поездки на Хогвартс-экспрессе, когда даже из-за закрытых дверей доносился шум, смех, обрывки разговоров, и поразился тому, как тихо в этом поезде. Он подошел к первой же двери и прислушался, желая услышать хоть чей-то голос, но из купе доносилось лишь шипение с щелчками и потрескиванием, будто в купе ничего не было, кроме ненастроенного радио. Невилл перешел к следующей двери, но и за ней был тот же звук. В конце концов, ему пришлось оставить эту затею. Оставалось лишь идти по коридору, глядя на номера купе, шаг за шагом приближаясь к нужной двери.

Из-за двери двадцать пятого купе доносилось чье-то хриплое пение, и Невилл на секунду замер, взявшись за дверную ручку. За остальными дверями было лишь шипение и щелчки, поэтому голос прозвучал неожиданно.

— Интересно, — он смотрел на номер на двери, — если к этой двери подойдет кто-то из другого купе, услышит ли он пение, или же только шипение? Вероятно, этот шум слышат те, кому не по пути с пассажирами купе? Мне — так точно не по пути. Вряд ли кто-то еще в этом поезде выбрал борьбу. Тем более, если большинство пассажиров погибли в Битве за Хогвартс. Вряд ли они бы решили воевать дальше. Но тогда получается, что за дверью сидит человек, которого я должен спасти? Или же просто какой-то несчастный, который предпочел покою вечную борьбу?

Ответа ждать было неоткуда. Невилл легонько повернул ручку, толкнул дверь в сторону и замер на пороге, увидав свою попутчицу. 

Она глядела на Невилла исподлобья горящим от ненависти взором. Ее густые, черные как смоль волосы, были встрепаны, а тонкие губы подрагивали, словно готовясь вот-вот прошептать какое-то заклятие. Рот так и остался приоткрытым, оборвав песню на полуслове. 

— Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — пробормотал Невилл, глядя в ненавистное лицо, — да, дежурный был прав: в некоторых тьма сидит так глубоко, что даже Смерть не в силах выжечь ее оттуда.

— Невилл Лонгботтом, — нараспев проговорила Лестрейндж, поднимаясь со своего места, и истерично расхохоталась, — ты пришел поиграть со мной? Мы так и не повеселились в Хогвартсе.

Она вскинула палочку, направляя ее на Невилла, а тот стоял, не шевелясь, и сердце его сжималось, но не от страха, не от предвкушения того, что сейчас может произойти, а от мысли о том, что спасать от тьмы ему предстоит именно ее. Именно женщину, которая пытками довела его родителей до сумасшествия, лишив его детства. Женщину, из-за которой он не знал материнской любви и отцовской поддержки. Ту, что превратила всю его жизнь в шуршащую обертку от ириски. 

— Круцио! — взвизгнула Лестрейндж, но ничего не произошло. — Круцио! Круцио!

— Перестань, — Невилл вошел в купе и захлопнул за собой дверь, словно смирившись с тем, что ему предстояло. В конце концов, он сам выбрал эту борьбу, он сам отказался от тихих гаваней, предпочтя еще одно поле битвы. И эта война обещала быть долгой.

Лестрейндж перестала выкрикивать заклятия, но все еще продолжала махать палочкой в сторону Невилла. Тот занял место напротив нее и уткнулся взглядом в окно, рассматривая, как платформу заволакивает белым туманом. Раздался короткий свист, и поезд тронулся. Колеса мерно застучали, и Невилл подумал, что если полностью повернуться в окно, то можно представить, что едешь в Хогвартс с друзьями, и что в купе нет Лестрейндж и ее тяжелого взгляда. 

— Почему ты едешь со мной? — отрывисто спросила она, когда платформа окончательно скрылась из виду, и за окнами снова воцарился белый туман. 

Невилл предпочел бы не отвечать, но слова сами по себе вырвались изо рта.

— Я решил продолжать борьбу. Мне предстоит спасти одну душу от тьмы, и, раз уж мне приходится ехать в купе с тобой, это будет твоя душа. 

Лестрейндж снова разразилась визгливым смехом и попыталась схватить Невилла за руку, но внезапно полыхнула вспышка белого, и ее отбросило на свое место, приложив затылком о стенку купе. Она всхлипнула неожиданно тонко и уставилась на Невилла ненавидящим взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Посмотрим, мальчик, как ты будешь спасать меня, — насмешливо проговорила она. — Ты скорее погибнешь сам, чем переделаешь мою душу. 

— Погибну? — Невилл горько усмехнулся, глядя на нее. — Мы и так оба мертвы, Лестрейндж. Так что угрожать мне смертью бессмысленно. 

— Ты мертв? — Лестрейндж расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. — Малыш Лонгботтом мертв! Мамочка с папочкой расстроятся. Хотя, погоди, они же тебя не помнят!

Она вновь расхохоталась, глядя как Невилл, бледный от злости, стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки.

— Тебе повезло, Лестрейндж, что мы не можем навредить друг другу, — проговорил он сквозь зубы.

— Иначе что? — Лестрейндж склонилась над небольшим столиком, стоявшим между ними, протянула к Невиллу руку и провела скрюченным пальцем с длинным изогнутым ногтем по его щеке, медленно, почти любовно, словно это не ее взгляд горел сейчас пожеланием повторной и самой мучительной из всех смертей. 

Невилл задумался. Он и впрямь не знал, что сделал бы с Лестрейндж, и навредило бы это ей в конечном счете, поэтому предпочел молча отстраниться и отвернуться к окну.

— Ты ничего бы мне не сделал, малыш, — низким грудным голосом проговорила она, убирая руку. — Ничего из того, что могло бы сделать мне больно. Все вы: Орден Феникса, Отряд Дамблдора — вы не можете по-настоящему причинить боль. Потому что боли надо желать, ее надо любить так, ей надо быть преданным настолько, насколько вы преданны своим глупеньким добреньким делишкам.

Она вновь визгливо расхохоталась.

— И эти глупенькие добренькие делишки в конце концов свели в могилу твоего драгоценного Лорда, — выпалил Невилл, желая только одного — чтобы она замолчала. Если уж ему так не повезло связать свою дальнейшую судьбу с этой ненормальной, то пускай хотя бы молчит.

— Ты лжешь! — взвыла она, и на миг показалось, что оконное стекло треснет. — Ты лжешь, маленький предатель крови.

— Не лгу, — Невилл повернулся к ней и смело взглянул в перекошенное от злобы лицо, с которого в один миг сбежала вся краска. — Гарри снова смог одолеть его, несмотря на все ваши козни. Он сгинул.

— Но тогда, — Лестрейндж сорвалась с места, — он должен быть где-то здесь. В этом поезде. 

Она рванула дверь в сторону так резко, что, казалось, могла ее выломать. 

— Спасай кого-нибудь другого, малыш Лонгботтом, — она улыбнулась, обнажая некогда гнилые, а теперь белоснежные зубы, — я нужна моему Лорду. 

Она вылетела из купе, не удосужившись даже захлопнуть двери, и ее удаляющиеся шаги эхом разносились по коридору. Невилл вздохнул, понимая, что это заведомо провальная идея. Ему было тяжело примириться с тем, что именно душу Лестрейндж нужно было спасти. Это было невозможно, и их разговор был лишним тому подтверждением. 

Она ушла, но все равно была здесь. Шум, который она создавала в коридоре, доносился до ушей Невилла даже после того, как он закрыл дверь. Видимо, Лестрейндж тоже слышала за другими дверями только шипение и щелчки, но, в отличие от него, ее это приводило в бешенство. Поезд несся в белом тумане, постукивая колесами, и никому не было никакого дела до того, что в коридоре мечется Лестрейндж, стуча в двери всех купе, выкрикивая проклятия и умоляя Лорда выйти к ней. Никому — кроме Невилла. Было ли это следствием согласия на спасение ее души, или же ему просто было тяжело слушать ее рыдания, но сердце разрывалось с каждым ее всхлипом, с каждым выкриком. Скрепя сердце, Невилл выглянул из купе и увидел Лестрейндж, сидевшую на полу у одной из дверей.

— Прекрати, — устало попросил он, но она, как оголтелая, вскочила и снова бросилась на дверь. Полыхнуло белое зарево, и Лестрейндж отбросило. Она рухнула на пол черной бесформенной кучей и взвыла подобно раненому зверю. От этих звуков холодела кровь в жилах, и Невилл поспешил к ней.

— Все, хватит, возвращайся в купе, — он протянул ей руку, но Лестрейндж воззрилась на нее так, словно это был флоббер-червь. — Ты не откроешь ни одну из дверей кроме той, что предназначена тебе. Пойдем. 

Она нехотя вложила сухие пальцы в протянутую руку, и Невилл одним рывком помог ей подняться на ноги. 

— Мой Лорд, — бормотала она, пока они шли к купе. — Мой Лорд. 

В купе Лестрейндж села и — к превеликому изумлению — замолчала, уставившись в окно и покручивая на пальцах массивные перстни. Невилл, понимая, что разговаривать с ней сейчас бессмысленно, тоже повернулся, гадая, видит ли она за окнами тот же белый туман, или же ей окно показывает что-то другое, что-то свое. Так или иначе, поезд двигался дальше, а двое попутчиков предпочитали молчать. 

Через некоторое время — Невиллу показалось, что прошла вечность, поезд стал сбавлять ход, а туман за окном начал редеть, открывая взору бескрайнее поле. Поначалу картина была нечеткой, размытой, словно отражение в воде, по которой бегут волны, но чем медленнее катился поезд, тем четче было изображение. В конце концов, поезд остановился, и слепящий солнечный луч ударил в глаза. Лестрейндж поморщилась и отвернулась от окна, и Невилл поначалу хотел сделать то же самое, но увидев, кто вышел из поезда, передумал. 

Фред Уизли пружинящей походкой шагал от вагона к полю, но вдруг замер, словно его окликнули, и повернул голову вправо. К нему быстрым шагом приближались двое мужчин с огненно-рыжими волосами. Несколько секунд лицо Фреда выражало искреннее недоумение, а затем он рассмеялся и бросился обнимать незнакомцев, которые явно его встречали.

— Кто это? — задумчиво спросил Невилл у самого себя, но Лестрейндж бросила за окно короткий взгляд и махнула рукой.

— А, это, — в ее тоне сквозили брезгливость и презрение, — его дядюшки, Пруэтты. Гидеон и, кажется, Фабиан. Их убила группа Долохова. Антонин говорил, неплохо бились, даже жаль их, чертовых предателей крови.

Она поджала губы и отвернулась, словно один только вид Пруэттов и Фреда был ей противен, Невилл же, напротив, с улыбкой смотрел, как Гидеон и Фабиан ведут племянника к протоптанной тропе, убегающей вдаль. Ему искренне было жаль Фреда, но в то же время он был рад, что один из близнецов Уизли попал в надежные руки, и что его звонкий смех теперь будет звучать над залитыми солнцем полями. 

Поезд коротко свистнул и пришел в движение. Мир за окном вмиг заволокло белым туманом, скрыв от глаз пассажиров поле и солнце.

— Неужели тебе не жаль Фреда? — спросил Невилл у Лестрейндж, и та покачала головой.

— Абсолютно, — надменно проговорила она. — Уизли — осквернители рода и предатели крови, так что если мне и жаль, то лишь того, что погиб только один, а не все они веселой компанией отправились в те чертовы поля.

Невилла передернуло от того, сколько в ней злобы и гордыни. Лестрейндж смотрела на него, явно ожидая еще какого-то вопроса, желая отпустить еще пару-тройку грубых, колких замечаний, но он смолчал, и она откинулась на спинку сидения, прикрыв глаза.

Некоторое время они ехали в молчании, пока туман вновь не начал рассеиваться, пропуская в купе солнечный свет, от которого Лестрейндж только поморщилась и отвернулась. Поезд остановился, и Невилл увидел выходящих из вагона Люпина и Тонкс. Ремус придерживал умиротворенно улыбающуюся супругу под руку, а она, в свою очередь, глядела на него с теплотой. Вместе они замерли на миг, глядя на простиравшуюся вдали водную гладь, а затем Тонкс сбросила туфли и уверенно зашагала к морю, увлекая Люпина за собой. Он что-то кричал на ходу, а Нимфадора только смеялась и ускоряла шаг. 

— Какая мерзость, — выплюнула Лестрейндж, искоса глядя на эту картину. — Ничего хуже придумать нельзя. 

Невилл порывался сказать, что Люпин и Тонкс заслужили покоя и тепла, что эта гавань — лучшее из всего, что можно было им пожелать, но посмотрел на скривившуюся Лестрейндж и махнул на эту затею рукой. Поезд уже набирал ход, за окном вновь воцарялся туман, размывая бегущие к морю фигуры.

Следующая станция встретила своего путника шквальным ветром и ливнем. Невилл поразился тому, как темно и жутко было за окном, но вдруг из поезда выпал одинокий странник, которого никто не встретил и, похоже, никто не мог ждать.

— Родольфус! — Лестрейндж взвилась и прижалась к стеклу руками. — Родольфус! 

Она бросилась прочь из купе, и Невилл последовал за ней. 

— Остановите! Остановите поезд! Выпустите меня! Я должна идти с ним! — Лестрейндж нещадно молотила кулаками по двери вагона, и Невилл осторожно дернул ее за плечо, оттаскивая от выхода.

— Никуда ты не должна идти, — выпалил он и тут же поразился своей резкости, — здесь не может быть ошибки, здесь никто ничего не способен спутать. Если твоего мужа высадили на той жуткой станции, значит, это наказание, определенное ему.

Лестрейндж протяжно закричала и снова принялась стучать по двери, явно намереваясь ее выбить. Невилл пытался оттащить ее, но она изворачивалась, как кошка, и не желала слушать его увещеваний. Внезапно поезд замедлил свой ход и остановился. Двери распахнулись, и Невилл посмотрел в коридор. Никого. Никто не спешил к выходу, никто не торопился навстречу своей награде, а быть может, искуплению. Впрочем, Лестрейндж замерла, глядя на безрадостный пейзаж.

— Кому так повезло? — грубо бросила она и отошла от двери.

— Там никого нет, — Невилл вздохнул, глядя, как она ждет, что сейчас появится кто-то, кто должен выйти на этой станции, и внезапная догадка вспыхнула в его мозгу. — Это наша станция.

— Наша? — недоуменно переспросила Лестрейндж, с брезгливостью глядя на серый лес и размокшую грязь, которая когда-то была тропой. 

— Да, наша, — пол вагона начал нагреваться, словно поторапливая незадачливых путников, и Невилл поспешил спрыгнуть с подножки. Лестрейндж глядела на него и морщила нос.

— Я не собираюсь прыгать в эту чертову грязь, — фыркнула она, и Невилл протянул руку. Лестрейндж фыркнула и отвернулась, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как бесцеремонно дернуть ее за руку. Лестрейндж взмахнула свободной рукой и сошла с поезда без капли грациозности. 

Глинистая тропа под их ногами была размыта, очевидно, прошедшим недавно дождем. Невилл шел первым, постоянно поскальзываясь в грязи. Лестрейндж брела следом, ворча что-то под нос. 

— Куда ты идешь? — спросила, наконец, она, когда поезд за их спинами коротко свистнул и растаял в тумане, что клубился над рельсами. — Что это за место? 

Невилл лишь пожал плечами.

— Раз из поезда никто больше не вышел, это наша станция, — предположил он. — И я думаю, нам первым делом нужно найти какой-то дом или хотя бы укрытие. Того и гляди пойдет дождь, я не хотел бы мокнуть. Судя по всему, нам предстоит пробыть здесь довольно долго, так что я предпочел бы иметь какую-то крышу над головой. Надеюсь, ты со мной согласна?

— Какого тролля, — выругалась Беллатрикс. — Мир сошел с ума. Вот уж не думала, что после смерти мною будет помыкать малыш Лонгботтом. 

— Как будто ты думала, что будет после смерти, — Невилл усмехнулся. — Ты ведь Пожиратель, ты должна была знать, что будет в конце. Или для вас Смерть была просто красивым словом, не более?

Лестрейндж выхватила палочку и направила на него, но, видимо, вспомнила, что не может навредить, и потому лишь злобно скрипнула зубами. 

— А ты, малыш Лонгботтом? Почему не переродился после смерти, как феникс, ваш символ?

Теперь уже Невилл не нашел, что ответить. Он уставился под ноги и зашагал вперед. И вовремя — через пару шагов он оступился, нога опасно поехала на скользкой грязи, и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не упасть. Лестрейндж хрипло рассмеялась.

— А я думала, ты привык возиться с грязью, Лонгботтом, — надменно бросила она. — Вы же в своем Ордене только и делали, что носились с грязнокровками, так что ты здесь должен чувствовать себя как дома.

У Невилла на языке вертелся достаточно грубый ответ по поводу Азкабанской грязи, но он вспомнил слова дежурного о спасении несчастной души, и смолчал, решив, что упоминание о тюрьме никак не сделает Лестрейндж светлее, скорее, наоборот. 

— Что, нечем крыть? — спросила она и снова расхохоталась, на сей раз визгливо. Однако в какой-то миг смех стал вскриком, и Невилл обернулся.

Лестрейндж сидела в грязи и смотрела на него исподлобья.

— Драккловы каблуки, тролль бы их побрал, — проворчала она, снимая с ноги испорченную туфлю, каблук которой был переломлен пополам.

— Это похоже на возмездие? — спросил Невилл, помогая Лестрейндж подняться из грязи.

— Это похоже на дрянную погоду, — проворчала она и двинулась дальше по размытой дороге вдоль кромки серого леса.

Вскоре за, казалось, нескончаемым лесом показались крыши домов, и Невилл ускорил шаг. Лестрейндж, которая, похоже, устала даже ворчать, тоже попыталась ускориться, но только заскользила на грязи. 

— Эй, ты же не собираешься бросить меня здесь? — недовольно крикнула она.

— Не собираюсь, — Невилл притормозил, дожидаясь свою подопечную. — Я даже не смею надеяться, что в этом лесу водятся волки, которые тебя съедят.

— А еще спаситель, — фыркнула Лестрейндж. — Где же душещипательные разговоры об искуплении, о свете, о спасении моей черной души? Ай-ай-ай, малыш, профессор Дамблдор был бы расстроен.

— Не говори о Дамблдоре в таком тоне! — неожиданно для самого себя рявкнул Невилл, и над лесом взвилась стайка серых птиц. 

— Оу, малыш Лонгботтом зол, — Лестрейндж надула губы, как обиженная девочка. — Не кричи на меня, малыш, ты должен меня спасать, не забывай. 

Невилл подавил в себе желание извиниться и повернулся к видневшемуся за лесом городу.

— Идем, — буркнул он. — Я не знаю, насколько уязвимы души в этом мире, но простыть все равно не хотелось бы. 

Лестрейндж фыркнула и поплелась за ним, проклиная на чем свет стоит Невилла, Орден Феникса, погоду, поезд, станцию и ожидающий впереди город. 

Невилл с тоской глядел на покосившиеся деревянные дома, черные от влаги, пропитавшиеся ею настолько, что, казалось, можно нажать на стену и из нее польется вода. 

— Что это за место? — с презрением спросила Лестрейндж, морща нос от прелого запаха, которым пропитался даже воздух над поселением. 

— Не знаю, — Невилл осматривал небольшие домики, среди которых черным обелиском выделялось высокое, скрученное всеми ветрами строение. — Как ты думаешь, это может быть гостиницей?

Лестрейндж демонстративно отвернулась, видимо, не желая ничего с ним обсуждать. 

— Пойдем, хотя бы спросим, где можно остановиться, — Невилл протянул ей руку, и Лестрейндж нехотя вложила пальцы в его ладонь.

Ступеньки скрипели и грозились вот-вот развалиться под ногами путников. Лестрейндж попыталась взяться за перила, но они качнулись так, что она предпочла схватиться за Невилла. Дверь перед ними распахнулась сама по себе, как будто боялась, что рассыплется в труху от неосторожного прикосновения. Невилл отступил, пропуская Лестрейндж вперед, в темный, пыльный, провонявший плесенью зал.

За засаленной до черноты стойкой стоял старый, обрюзгший бармен, оглядывая пустые столы мутным взглядом. Завидев Невилла с Лестрейндж, он хмыкнул и отвел взгляд. 

— Добрый день, — наполовину вопросительно произнес Невилл, желая привлечь внимание бармена. 

— Добрый? Ты на улице был, мальчик? — хохотнул тот. — Или поезд теперь останавливается у дверей гостиницы?

— Смешно тебе? — рявкнула вдруг Лестрейндж. — Комнаты у тебя есть? Я продрогла до костей.

Бармен вздрогнул и бросил ключ на стойку. 

— Эй, мы что, должны жить в одной комнате? — брезгливо поморщилась Лестрейндж. 

— Комнаты только на двоих, — буркнул бармен и отвернулся.

— Нет-нет, погодите, нам нужно две разных комнаты, — Невилл тронул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Все занято, — отрезал бармен. — Или так — или никак, выбирайте.

Невилл с Лестрейндж посмотрели друг на друга, и каждый ожидал, что скажет другой, какое решение он примет. Бармен сверлил их взглядом, вынуждая принимать решение поскорее и не отвлекать его от созерцания пустого зала. 

Лестрейндж отвела глаза, как будто ей не было никакого дела до того, где она будет ночевать, и уже, похоже, собралась провести ночь за столиком.

— Лестрейндж, — сиплым от долгого молчания голосом бросил Невилл, — ты идешь?

Маленький, рыжий от ржавчины ключик лежал в его ладони. Она поморщилась и побрела за Невиллом к лестнице. 

Скрип половиц резал уши, глаза почти ничего не различали в полумраке коридора, освещенного тусклыми газовыми рожками. Дыхание Лестрейндж, шедшей позади, было похоже на хрипы дементоров, отчего Невиллу казалось, что она высасывает из него силы. По обе стороны коридора тянулась цепь разбухших дверей, которые, наверняка, не открылись бы ни изнутри, ни снаружи. Невиллу было неприятно думать, что им самим вскоре предстоит быть замурованными за такой же дверью, но поделать с этим он ничего не мог. «Разве что, — думал Невилл, — поскорее исправить ее, чтобы как можно меньше пробыть в этом месте. Хотя, — короткий взгляд назад, на Лестрейндж, крадущуюся на носочках по коридору, — нужно, чтобы она хотела исправиться. А это практически невозможно».

Одна из дальних дверей распахнулась с оглушительным треском, и Лестрейндж за спиной у Невилла взвизгнула от неожиданности.

— Да тут весело! — расхохоталась она, и чуть ли не бегом бросилась к распахнутой двери. 

Комната была маленькой, даже можно было сказать, крошечная. Узкое высокое окно почти не пропускало света, с потолка свисали клочья паутины, припорошенной пылью. Кровать была застелена серыми от времени покрывалами, а подушка казалась набитой камнями из-за того, что свалялся весь пух, который был внутри. 

— Миленько, — Лестрейндж нервно хихикнула. Невилл вошел в комнату вслед за ней, и дверь за ним захлопнулась. 

— Лестрейндж, — Невилл посмотрел на нее долгим, тяжелым взглядом. — Что будем делать? 

— В смысле? — она прыгнула на кровать, поджала под себя грязные ноги, немилосердно пачкая при этом и без того жуткую простынь. 

— Я должен спасти твою душу. Понимаешь, что нам придется сотрудничать?

— Зачем? — Лестрейндж выпучила глаза. — Мы все равно проведем в этом жутком месте вечность, так какая разница, есть тьма в моей душе или ее там нет?

— Есть разница, — упрямо проговорил Невилл, и она вскочила со своего места.

— Ты! — Лестрейндж ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Вы все, милые, добрые, светлые праведники. Считаете, что в мире есть только ваша правда и только ей нужно подчиняться. Считаете, что другой правды нет? Может, это я считаю, что тебя надо спасать? Может твои идеалы: всепрощение, равенство, любовь и дружба — это ошибка? Может, нужно просто придерживаться чистоты крови? Почему ты имеешь право лечить меня, а я — нет?

— Потому что на чистоте крови все не заканчивается, — Невилл нахмурился. — Потому что вы наказывали магглорожденных волшебников лишь за то, что они такими родились. Пытали, мучили, убивали. Так же нельзя!

— А вы? Вы наказывали людей за их взгляды! — взвизгнула Лестрейндж. — Причастность к Пожирателям не означала пытки и рейды! Но вы наказали всех, кто не успел откупиться, как Малфои или высказать лживое раскаяние, как Снейп. Уверена, ваши друзья засудят мою бедную сестру лишь за то, что она — жена Пожирателя. Разве же это справедливость?

— Это пособничество, — неуверенно проговорил Невилл, понимая, что отчасти согласен с Лестрейндж. 

— Тогда я поищу другую комнату, — она вскочила и бросилась к двери. — Пока ты сам не спасешься, за мою душу лучше не браться. Пока ты не перестанешь делить мир на черное и белое, пока не поймешь, что на той стороне тоже правда — нам не о чем разговаривать.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, пока ты не поймешь, что магглорожденные тоже имеют право на жизнь и магию, — в сердцах выкрикнул Невилл. — Может, мои убеждения и не идеальны, но они хотя бы не посягают ни на чью жизнь.

— Как тебе легко рассуждать о жизни, когда ты перешагнул смертную черту и сидишь теперь в этой троллевой дыре! — гаркнула Лестрейндж и выскочила в коридор, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Невилл посмотрел на цепочку грязных следов, оставленную ее ногами, и вспомнил, что она по-прежнему ходит босиком — безнадежно испорченные туфли Лестрейндж еще там, у леса, выбросила в грязь. Он поймал себя на мысли, что она может занозить ноги или простыть, и сам удивился тому, что ему есть до этого дело, как и до спасения ее погрязшей во тьме души. До сих пор было непонятно, можно ли в этом месте заболеть, но чувство холода определенно было, Невилла трясло, он понимал, что продрог и хочет согреться, а потому склонен был полагать, что и Лестрейндж замерзла. Как бы то ни было, она теперь зависела от него, а значит, стоило ее разыскать, успокоить и попытаться как-то согреть. 

Лестрейндж нашлась в коридоре. Она стояла у одной из дверей, колотила в нее руками и плакала навзрыд, как маленькая девочка. От этих звуков у Невилла сжалось сердце. 

— Успокойся, — он подошел к ней осторожно, боясь, как бы истерика не стала сильнее, и тронул за плечо. — Успокойся, пойдем в комнату.

— Я как раз это и хочу сделать, — хрипло проговорила она, выплевывая слова по одному. — Уйти в комнату. Я хочу другую комнату.

Лестрейндж дернула ручку двери и взвизгнула. Раздалось шипение и треск, и ее отбросило к противоположной стене. Кожа руки пошла волдырями, как от ожога, и Лестрейндж недоуменно уставилась на нее, обиженно всхлипывая.

— Пойдем, — повторил Невилл, поднял ее с пола и обхватил одной рукой за талию. — Пойдем, попробуешь согреться. 

Она была худой, даже иссушенной, словно скелет обтянули кожей и вдохнули в него жизнь. А еще Лестрейндж замерзла и сейчас, придерживая ее, Невилл ощущал, что ее бьет сильный озноб. 

— Холодно, — прохрипела Лестрейндж, когда за ними закрылась дверь комнаты. — Очень холодно.

— Укройся и попробуй согреться, — Невилл указал на кровать. — Я сбегаю к бармену, надеюсь, что у него есть какое-нибудь зелье или настойка. 

Лестрейндж смерила его удивленным взглядом, но всё же забралась под серое, выцветшее покрывало, от которого воняло пылью и сыростью, укуталась, прижала ноги к груди и уставилась в одну точку. Невилл посмотрел на ее дрожащую фигуру, и впервые в нем проснулась жалость к этой женщине.

— Я скоро, — непонятно зачем сказал он и выскользнул за дверь. 

Бармен все так же осматривал зал. Невилл подумал, что, вероятно, это какое-то особое наказание — стоять целыми днями за стойкой и высматривать в пустом зале кого-то. 

— Простите, у вас есть какая-нибудь согревающая настойка или Бодроперцовое зелье? Моя спутница сильно продрогла, и я не хотел бы, чтобы она заболела. Хотя сомневаюсь, что здесь это возможно, — зачем-то добавил Невилл.

— Почему же, возможно, — лениво протянул бармен и принялся шарить рукой под стойкой. — Вот, прошу. Не Бодроперцовое, конечно, но поможет избежать простуды.

— Спасибо, — он уже отвернулся и собирался уходить, но вспомнил про обожженную руку Лестрейндж. — А что-нибудь от ожогов?

— Пытались открыть не свою дверь? — бармен противно захихикал. — Что ж, этот ожог должен затянуться сам. Предупреждаю, это будет долгий и мучительный процесс.

— Что значит — «не свою дверь»? — недоуменно уставился на него Невилл.

— А то и значит, молодой человек, что здесь, на этой станции, каждый ищет искупления своих собственных ошибок и промахов. И поэтому здесь, как и в поезде, чужие судьбы надежно защищены от постороннего вмешательства. Есть вы и ваша история — к ней никто не прикоснется, но вам не стоит знать, что происходит в других комнатах у других постояльцев. 

— И мы не пересечемся? Даже случайно? Даже если я завтра поутру спущусь выпить горячего шоколада — надеюсь, у вас есть такая услуга — в то же время, что и, предположим, мой сосед?

— Вы его не увидите, — коротко ответил бармен. — Как и он вас. Всех вижу только я, и, поверьте, это весьма увлекательное зрелище. Люди, знаете ли, охотнее выворачивают души, когда считают, что никто их не видит.

— А как же вы? — Изумился Невилл.

— Бармен? — он коротко хохотнул. — А кто обращает внимание на обслуживающий персонал? Кто держит лицо перед уборщицами или сдерживает гонор при барменах? Никто. Вы видите пустой зал — и в этом ваше счастье. Я же вижу искалеченные судьбы. Десятки неправильных выборов. Сотни неверных шагов. Я слышу тысячи слов, не сказанных или сказанных не вовремя. Они повторяют их постоянно, ища искупления и будучи не в силах его найти. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что здесь кто-то есть? Кроме нас с вами? — Невилл принялся озираться, но зал по-прежнему был пуст.

— Вы смотрите, но не видите, — бармен пожал плечами, — и я бы советовал вам не всматриваться. У вас есть, на кого смотреть и что слушать. Предупреждаю, она будет повторять. Бесконечно, изо дня в день, повторять. Вы должны не просто услышать, вы должны принять эту плату.

— Услышать и принять что? — непонимающе переспросил Невилл.

— Ее искупление. То, благодаря чему, ей дали этот шанс, а не выбросили на черном перегоне.

— Вы хотите сказать, есть то, что дает ей шанс спастись? 

— Я и так сказал больше, чем хотел и гораздо больше, чем мне положено говорить, — бармен уставился в зал, словно там разворачивалось самое любопытное в его жизни представление, и Невилл понял, что разговор окончен. Он направился наверх, но на лестнице обернулся и посмотрел на пустые столики, всматриваясь, но все они лишь пошли рябью и покрылись белыми полосами, а до ушей донеслось знакомое шипение с потрескиванием. Невилл мотнул головой и решил вернуться в комнату.

Лестрейндж лежала, съежившись под тонким покрывалом. Ее колотила жуткая дрожь, и Невиллу стало страшно. Он в два шага пересек комнату, решительным движением развернул Лестрейндж и влил ей в глотку половину зелья. Она дернулась, вытянулась в струну и закричала. Невилл отшатнулся, опасаясь, что сделал что-то не так.

— Нет! — кричала Лестрейндж, и от этого пронзительного вопля звенело в ушах. — Нет, не трогай! Не трогай! Не смей!

— Лестрейндж, — тихо позвал Невилл. — Лестрейндж, кого не трогать?

— Не трогай его! Нельзя! Нет! — она взвыла, и слова слились в один нечленораздельный визг. Лестрейндж выгибало дугой, она металась по постели, царапала лицо длинными грязными ногтями, молотила ногами по кровати, и снова кричала. Невилл попытался тронуть ее за плечо, разбудить, прекратить это хоть как-то, но не смог к ней подобраться.

— Нет! — снова взвизгнула Лестрейндж, съежилась и зарыдала во сне. Ее плечи сотрясались, и Невилл понял, что ему ее жаль. Было странно испытывать жалость к ее черной, опустившейся душе, но видимо там, на самых дальних закоулках памяти, жило что-то, чего она боялась, что она хотела бы предотвратить, и во сне это приходило к ней снова и снова. 

Невилл Грубо толкнул ее, заставив проснуться.

— Что? Что случилось? — Лестрейндж резко села на кровати и обвела комнату шальным взглядом. Она напоминала встрепанную птицу, всклокоченную и ничего не понимающую. 

— Я, — Невилл замялся, — я принес настойку. От простуды.

— О, малыш Лонгботтом, оставь себе, — она расхохоталась, глядя на протянутый пузырек. — Это ты у нас привык к бабушкиным носочкам и микстуркам, а я как-нибудь обойдусь и без этого. Обходилась же при жизни.

Невилл подавил в себе желание запустить в нее чем-то тяжелым и в сотый раз за этот бесконечный день мысленно повторил мантру о спасении души. Пока он предавался этим мыслям, Лестрейндж снова уснула, завернувшись в одеяло. Он отошел к окну, бестолково покручивая в пальцах пузырек, и принялся рассматривать черные голые стволы деревьев, видневшиеся вдали.

Через полчаса тишину комнаты вновь разрезал крик. Лестрейндж крутилась, беспорядочно размахивала руками и ногами, визжала и выла, отчего сердце Невилла сжало словно железными обручами. 

— Это для ее же блага, — прошептал он и направил на нее палочку. — Агуаменти.

Лестрейндж вскочила с кровати и непонимающе уставилась на Невилла. 

— Тролль с палочкой! Мелкий гоблин! — в ее глазах плясали искры гнева, и он поспешил оправдаться.

— Проверял заклинание, — Невилл повел палочкой, высушивая ее одежду. — Если мы застряли тут надолго, нужно будет как-то мыться. Да и вообще без воды даже за чертой смерти как-то непривычно.

Лестрейндж выругалась, отвернулась и вновь провалилась в сон.

Прошло не больше часа, когда Лестрейндж завопила снова. Она каталась по кровати, а ее визг, казалось, заполнил все пространство комнаты. Вид встрепанной, бьющейся в истерике женщины не вызывал ничего кроме жалости и необъяснимого желания утешить.

Невилл вздрогнул, обошел кровать, прилег на свою половину и притянул Лестрейндж к себе, баюкая, как маленького ребенка, которому приснился страшный сон. Она странно дернулась и расслабилась, задышав легко и спокойно, как самый обычный человек, который видит обычные сны. 

Всю ночь Невилл не сомкнул глаз. Он боялся проснуться от ее криков, опасался, что кошмар вернется, поэтому остаток ночи пришлось провести лежа на спине, одной рукой прижимая к себе Лестрейндж, а другой гладя ее по жестким, спутанным волосам. Глядя в пыльный потолок, заросший паутиной, Невилл размышлял о том, что ей пришлось пережить в Азкабане. Он никак не мог понять, какие воспоминания для нее, привыкшей к жестокости и обожающей пытки, могли бы быть страшными, какие кошмары пробуждали дементоры в ее душе. Невилл предположил, что в тюрьме Лестрейндж была в плену того сна, который снился ей этой ночью, и понял, что никогда не решится спросить об этом напрямую. 

Утро в этом месте было странным. Серость за окном просто стала чуть светлее. Лестрейндж заворочалась и что-то забормотала, и Невилл торопливо встал с кровати и отошел к окну. 

— Лонгботтом, — она смотрела затуманенным после сна взглядом. — А я-то уже успела понадеяться, что это был просто ночной кошмар. 

«У тебя были кошмары, но это не имеет ко мне ни малейшего отношения», — хотел сказать Невилл, но не стал. Тогда пришлось бы рассказывать и все остальное, а к этому ни он, ни она пока не были готовы. Может, когда-нибудь потом, когда Невилл поймет, что для нее будет искуплением, он сможет описать эту ночь во всех ее темных красках. Сможет сказать, что в какой-то момент испугался за нее. Но не сейчас.

— Я собирался выпить горячего шоколаду, — проговорил Невилл, стараясь казаться бодрым, но Лестрейндж, похоже, ни капли не волновало его состояние. 

— Отлично, — она взмахнула руками. — Я окончательно сошла с ума и иду пить горячий шоколад с малышом Лонгботтомом в какой-то троллевой дыре в загробном мире. 

Невилл даже представить не мог, как она отреагировала бы на его рассказ о минувшей ночи, и потому поспешил прочь из комнаты. Лестрейндж шла за ним, шлепая босыми ступнями по дощатому полу.

— Объясни мне, ты, — она ткнула пальцем в бармена, и тот неприязненно поежился, — мы, вроде, уже умерли. Так какого гиппогрифа нам нужна еда и питье?

Бармен засмеялся и подвинул к ней чашку горячего шоколада.

— Видите ли, мадам, — он улыбнулся, — даже самая прекрасная посмертная награда, даже самая волшебная станция станет чуточку лучше, если там будет самая вкусная еда и самое изысканное питье. Так же и на черных перегонах — душам полагается та еда, которую они заслужили. 

— А здесь? — с интересом спросил Невилл. — Здесь еда самая обычная. Не помои, но и не изысканные блюда.

— На станции искупления, — бармен прокашлялся, — души еще проживают свои земные жизни. Им может быть тепло или холодно, они чувствуют голод и жажду, они могут заболеть. Все потому, что эта станция более всего связана с земной жизнью, с вашими поступками и желаниями, с вашим бездействием и безразличием. 

— Но ведь это стоит денег? — неожиданно сообразил Невилл. — У нас, признаюсь, их нет.

— Это не стоит ни гроша, потому что эта гостиница — мое искупление. Бесконечное искупление. При жизни я слишком мало интересовался людьми, даже близкие были для меня дешевле самой мелкой монетки. И вот, я здесь, вынужден быть помощником для всех душ, что приходят сюда, и не имею с этого ни кната. 

— Почему сюда?

— Мое безразличие не принесло никаких разрушений, чтобы меня можно было отправить на черный перегон. Но и богатство мое не принесло никакой пользы, так что тихие гавани не для меня. Остается лишь гнить с этим отелем вместе да без конца принимать постояльцев с их историями. То, что вы никого не видите — часть моего искупления. Души лишены возможности общаться друг с другом, у них есть лишь я. А у меня есть тысячи чужих историй. 

— Но вы ведь давно искупили свои ошибки, — негодующе воскликнул Невилл.

— Не совсем, — бармен покачал головой. — Я все еще не пересилил себя и не научился бескорыстно помогать людям. Никому из своих постояльцев я не дал ни одного совета, ни одной подсказки. 

— Ну и правильно, — фыркнула Лестрейндж.

— Спасибо, мадам, — бармен улыбнулся. — Хотя мог бы давно уехать.

— Уехать? — в один голос спросили Невилл и Лестрейндж.

— А, вы не знаете, — он смерил их скучающим взглядом. — Отсюда можно уехать. Когда душа искупает свои ошибки — ее зовут дальше. 

— А на черный перегон отсюда можно попасть? — спросила Лестрейндж. Видимо, этот вопрос волновал ее сильнее всего.

— Нет, мадам. Если вы попали сюда, значит, у вашей души есть путь к искуплению. И неважно, сколько вы будете по нему идти, — бармен замешкался. — Простите, я мигом. 

Очертания его лица стремительно стали стираться, а тело его стало как будто плоским, вырезанным из белого картона, по которому бежала черная рябь, а до ушей Невилла донеслось знакомое шипение с потрескиванием. 

— Веселое местечко, — фыркнула Лестрейндж. — Ну, и чем мне тут заниматься? Кроме вашего хваленого искупления?

— Не знаю, — Невилл огляделся по сторонам, ища хотя бы книжный шкаф. — Судя по всему, здесь нечем заняться, кроме искупления.

— Совершенно верно, — голос бармена доносился до него, словно через радиопомехи. — Только искупление. Ни книг, ни музыки здесь нет, только ваши поступки и мысли, только поиск и переосмысление.

— О, какой ужас! — Лестрейндж притворно всплеснула руками и противно захихикала. — Малыш Лонгботтом, ты тут надолго застрял. Мне нужно очень многое искупить, а я этого делать — прости — не намерена.

— Но вы сказали «Прости», мадам, — бармен вернулся в свой привычный вид, — это уже шажок.

— Это фигура речи, — отмахнулась Лестрейндж. — У тебя есть что—то крепче дурацкого шоколада?

— Здесь это запрещено, — неприятно ухмыльнулся бармен. — Если вы выпьете, то забудетесь, а здесь все устроено так, чтобы вы каждую минуту, каждую секунду помнили о своих деяниях.

— О да, тут забудешь, — она покосилась на Невилла, как на живое напоминание обо всех ее делах, и закатила глаза. 

***

Дни слились в одну сплошную серую полосу, на фоне которой черными пятнами выделялись истерики Лестрейндж. Они приходили к ней каждую ночь, и тогда Невиллу приходилось снова и снова убаюкивать ее, утешать, а сердце разрывалось от жалости и неспособности хоть как-то ей помочь. Из-за этого он постепенно забывал, кто она, кем они были до того, как пересекли черту Смерти, сколько боли и страданий она принесла в мир. Образы друзей становились все более размытыми, воспоминания о школе, Министерстве, больнице Св. Мунго растворялись в белом тумане, и уже не могли пробиться через шипение и щелчки. Все забывалось, все уходило, и только Лестрейндж со своими ночными припадками оставалась настолько настоящей, что от ее реальности резало глаза. 

Она все же простыла — гордость не позволила ей принять из рук Невилла трансфигурированные туфли, и около недели Лестрейндж провела в постели. У нее была горячка, и Невилл потерял счет часам, которые провел в попытках остановить ее истерики. Он свыкался с мыслью о том, что нормально она засыпает только в его руках, и теперь ему начало казаться, что Лестрейндж об этом догадывается.

День ее выздоровления Невилл праздновал как день своего освобождения. Лестрейндж за время болезни выспалась настолько, что три ночи кряду не могла уснуть, а это значило избавление на целых три ночи от ее припадков. Ему наконец-то удалось выспаться, и мысли о том, что все впустую, появлявшиеся в последнее время с завидным постоянством, отступили. На четвертое утро Невилл проснулся с ощущением того, что готов к борьбе. 

— Я хочу гулять, — Лестрейндж капризно надула губы и посмотрела за окно. — Хвосторога тебя дери, тут есть лес, можно хотя бы просто побродить между деревьями.

— Думаешь, твое искупление растет там, как грибы? — с усмешкой спросил Невилл. — Если честно, я бы не стал туда идти. Этот лес не внушает доверия.

— Ну и сиди здесь, как чахлый гоблин, — Лестрейндж топнула ногой. — А я пойду в лес.

— Счастливо, — Невилл отвернулся. Они каждый день препирались, спорили, ругались. В конце концов Невилл неизменно оказывался чахлым гоблином, троллем с палочкой, предателем крови — Лестрейндж не скупилась на выражения. Сам он пару раз не остался в долгу и прошелся по ее Азкабанскому прошлому, после чего Лестрейндж разразилась тирадой о том, что он не понимает, над чем смеется, и в итоге обиделась и не разговаривала целый день. 

Теперь, глядя на тонкую фигуру Лестрейндж, приближавшуюся к кромке леса, Невилл думал о том, что ее внезапная прогулка сулит ему два часа спокойствия. Он подумал о том, что неплохо было бы выпить горячего шоколада или чая, и спустился вниз.

— Странная у тебя спутница, — бармен подал Невиллу чашку, над которой вился ароматный пар.

— Да, есть такое.

— Я бы уже уехал от такой, — бросил бармен, наблюдая за реакцией Невилла.

— А что, так можно? — тот удивился.

— Да, в ряде случаев. На моей памяти было трое человек, которые просто не находили общих точек со своими подопечными, никак не могли на них повлиять. 

— И что они сделали? — спросил Невилл, понимая, что это похоже на их с Лестрейндж случай.

— Они? Просто вышли к рельсам, — коротко ответил бармен. — Конечно, когда поезд подъехал, им пришлось разбираться с его служителем, но двое из троих не вернулись. Сели на поезд. Я не знаю, нашли ли им нового подопечного или же просто увезли в тихую гавань.

— А тот один, что вернулся?

— О, он вскоре уехал, но уже со своим подопечным. Дело в том, что бедняга не увидел, когда его спутник успел встать на путь исправления. Так что ты отсюда уедешь в любом случае — это лишь вопрос времени и твоего терпения. А вот она рискует остаться.

— Я очень бы не хотел бросать ее здесь, — пробормотал Невилл, словно оправдываясь. — Но она невменяемая. Ничего не слышит, постоянные крики. Она не хочет понять, осознать, сколько принесла зла в мир. Я не могу с ней справиться.

Он поставил пустую чашку на стойку и медленно побрел в свою комнату. 

— Если тебе это поможет, нужно просто выйти к рельсам, — крикнул вдогонку бармен.

Невилл уже пересек коридор и коснулся ручки двери, когда его сердце обуяла необъяснимая тревога. Что-то манило его в лес, звало, требовало немедленно отыскать Лестрейндж и вернуть ее в комнату. Невилл постоял несколько мгновений у двери, а потом бросился к выходу из гостиницы. 

Стоило ему выскочить на улицу, как он услышал страшный, нечеловеческий крик, доносившийся из леса. Невилл узнал крик Лестрейндж, но не мог понять, почему в ее голосе ему слышатся щелчки и шипение. 

«Неужели она перестает быть моей историей только потому, что я решил уехать сам? Неужели это так больно, что она кричит? Что я наделал!» — думал Невилл, пробираясь через лес на звук. Он спотыкался об корни и коряги, кустарники больно стегали его по лицу, а черные стволы деревьев смыкали свои ряды так тесно, что между ними не оставалось просвета. Крик становился все ближе, но и шипение становилось все громче. Казалось, треск и шум пробирается в мозг, растекается с кровью по жилам, заползает в легкие вместе с воздухом, колет тысячами иголок замерзшие руки. Наконец, Невилл вышел на небольшую прогалину, и его взору открылась ужасная картина. 

Несколько фигур, белых и плоских, с бегущей по ним черной рябью, схватили Лестрейндж и куда-то ее тянули. Она визжала и вырывалась, а от ее рук в тех местах, за которые схватились фигуры, исходил белый свет. Противники Лестрейндж тоже открывали рты, но вместо крика или слов оттуда доносилось лишь проклятое шипение.

— Оставьте ее! — воскликнул Невилл и поднял палочку, хотя не представлял, какое заклинание можно применить против этих людей. Однако его слова не возымели никакого эффекта, Лестрейндж по-прежнему тащили куда-то. 

— Остолбеней! Петрификус Тоталус! — Невилл метал заклинания, но они пронизывали белые фигуры насквозь и ударялись в деревья позади, выбивая маленькие фонтанчики щепок. Тогда он спрятал палочку и бросился к ближайшей фигуре.

От прикосновения к плечу чужака руку ожгло, но Невилл все же отбросил его от Лестрейндж. Остальные, казалось, не обращали на Невилла ни малейшего внимания, пока тот не отбросил еще одну фигуру. Она упала на землю и стала отползать к деревьям, постепенно растворяясь в воздухе. 

Третью фигуру Невилл ударил ногой, заставив отшатнуться, и ее последний собрат не стал ждать, пока его настигнет та же участь, и отпустил Лестрейндж, растворившись в воздухе. Повисла оглушительная тишина, нарушаемая только всхлипами Лестрейндж.

— Вставай, пойдем, — Невилл протянул ей руку и ужаснулся тому, сколько ожогов было на ее руках: на плечах, предплечьях, запястьях.

— Ты? — Лестрейндж, казалось, не верила своим глазам. — Зачем ты пришел?

— Пойдем, — он проигнорировал вопрос, поднимая ее с земли. Лестрейндж покачивалась и, похоже, самостоятельно на ногах устоять не могла.

— В глазах все плывет, — призналась она, и Невилл обхватил ее за талию.

— Идти можешь? — спросил он прямо, надеясь, что хотя бы не придется ее нести. 

— Постараюсь, — кивнула Лестрейндж. 

Они прошли не более пяти шагов, когда у нее подкосились ноги. Лестрейндж стала опасно заваливаться, и Невилл перехватил ее покрепче. 

— Если хочешь, я могу тебя левитировать, — предложил он, но ответом ему стало слабое презрительное фырканье.

— Еще чего. Я помню, как ты водой меня окатил. Магия тут работает как-то странно, так что обойдемся без левитации.

Невилл тяжело вздохнул и подхватил ее на руки, надеясь, что идти придется недолго. Лестрейндж была легкой, почти невесомой, что наводило бы на мысль о смертельной болезни, не будь они оба уже мертвы. Он не помнил обратной дороги, но лес словно сам расступался перед ногами, и вскоре они уже вышли к отелю. Лестрейндж сопротивлялась, но очень слабо, а ее требования немедленно поставить ее на землю были такими жалкими, что были еле слышны через завывания поднимающегося ветра.

Дверь отеля распахнулась сама. Невилл пронес Лестрейндж мимо удивленного бармена и поднялся наверх. Войдя в комнату, но осторожно уложил ее на кровать и попытался укрыть, но она вдруг схватила его за руку и притянула к себе с неожиданной силой.

— Спасибо тебе, — зашептала Лестрейндж, — я не могла вырваться. Ты сам видел, этих тварей не брали ни одни чары, хотя я пыталась. 

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающим тоном пробормотал Невилл. — Все будет в порядке. Я спущусь вниз, попрошу какое-нибудь зелье. Бармен говорил, что ожоги от прикосновения к чужой истории заживают долго и болезненно, но тебе надо согреться и успокоиться. Ты по-прежнему ходишь босиком. Не упрямься, надень эти несчастные туфли.

Их взгляды встретились: его — решительный, ее — жалкий и растерянный. Невилл почувствовал, как ее пальцы с острыми ногтями вцепились в его подбородок, а через миг ощутил на губах жженую горечь ее прикосновения.

Лестрейндж словно наказывала его за что-то этим поцелуем — диким и неистовым, она впивалась в него дементором, вгрызалась в губы зубами, оставляя кровавые пятна, царапала кожу, словно хотела содрать ее, а потом рухнула обессиленная на подушки. 

Невилл отшатнулся. Это было настолько неправильно, что в ушах загудела кровь. Он опрометью выскочил из комнаты, захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, пытаясь унять дыхание. Нужно было спуститься вниз, взять какое-нибудь зелье и, наверное, самому согреться и успокоиться, но стоило закрыть глаза, как воображение рисовало горящий взгляд Лестрейндж. Невилл понимал, что по-другому она не умеет. Никто, должно быть, не объяснил, не показал, что можно иначе. Видимо, эта задача досталась ему. Невилл тяжело вздохнул и побрел вниз, в зал.

— Что с ней? — спросил бармен, не дожидаясь, пока Невилл откроет рот.

— Она ходила в лес. Хотела прогуляться. Почему вы не сказали, что чужие истории могут напасть?

— Напасть? — бармен выглядел огорошенным. — Ни разу такого не видел. Не думаю, что такое возможно.

— Зато я видел, как четверо схватили ее за руки и пытались куда-то утащить. Если хотите, можете подняться и посмотреть на ее руки. Они все в ожогах. 

— Я не могу войти ни в одну из комнат, — покачал головой бармен. — Но эти ожоги заживают долго, так что когда мадам придет в себя и сможет спуститься, я получу возможность удостовериться в правдивости ваших слов.

— Я бы попросил проверить всех постояльцев, — хмуро проговорил Невилл, забирая у бармена шоколад и зелье. — Четверо из них расхаживают с ожогами на руках. И если против них можно принять какие-то меры — я бы попросил, чтобы эти меры были приняты.

— Конечно, — бармен мелко закивал. — Такое здесь впервые, мне надо связаться с главным вокзалом, но, думаю, с ними можно что-то сделать.

Невилл кивнул, удовлетворенный таким ответом, и принялся пить горячий шоколад. Ему еще предстояло лечить Лестрейндж, но для начала самому не мешало бы унять дрожь. Обжигающая сладость напитка успокаивала, заставляла поверить в свои силы, и от приятного тепла, разлившегося по телу, казалось, что решение уехать было крайне опрометчивым. Невилл поставил чашку на стойку и посмотрел на бармена.

— Скажите, а это нападение никак не связано с тем, что я хотел оставить ее здесь? 

— Нет, что вы, — бармен усмехнулся. — Такого никогда не было ранее, а те, о ком я говорил утром, совершенно спокойно покинули эту станцию. Я хочу сказать — без последствий для их бывших подопечных.

— Это все, что я хотел знать, — Невилл удовлетворенно кивнул и направился в комнату.

Лестрейндж лежала под одеялом и тихо всхлипывала. Он уже испугался, что она вновь уснула, и сейчас начнется очередной приступ, но обойдя кровать, увидел ее широко раскрытые глаза и отсутствующий взгляд, направленный в одну точку. 

— Лестрейндж, выпей, — Невилл протянул ей бутылочку с зельем, которую она осушила одним махом. Но, похоже, ничего не изменилось, напротив — Лестрейндж била крупная дрожь, взгляд по-прежнему оставался безучастным, как у жертвы поцелуя дементора, а губы шевелились, бесконечно повторяя одно и то же.

— Не трогай, не трогай, не трогай, — от ее умоляющего шепота у Невилла по коже бежали мурашки. Он присел рядом с ней на кровать и осторожно тронул за плечо.

— Лестрейндж, — позвал Невилл, но она оставалась глуха, лишь дрожь усиливалась, — Лестрейндж!

Она даже не повернулась в его сторону, а плечо под его рукой ходило ходуном. Невилл бережно усадил ее, стараясь не дышать, будто она могла рассыпаться от неосторожного движения. Лестрейндж безвольной куклой стала заваливаться на бок, и он прижал ее к себе, пытаясь не касаться обожженных рук. Он и сам обжег ладони, когда расталкивал нападавших, но он справлялся со своей болью, а вот бьющейся в его руках Лестрейндж было намного хуже.

— Все будет в порядке. Их накажут, слышишь? — проговорил он над самым ее ухом, как будто так слова точно донеслись бы до ее воспаленного разума. — Успокойся, Лестрейндж. Беллатрикс.

Она дернулась от звука собственного имени и посмотрела на Невилла выпученными то ли от страха, то ли от изумления глазами. 

Он успокаивающе прикоснулся губами к ее виску, снова и снова повторяя, что все будет в порядке, и почувствовал, что Лестрейндж потихоньку расслабляется. 

— Ты обещаешь? — хрипло спросила она.

Вместо ответа Невилл осторожно коснулся губами ее губ, не прекращая поглаживать жесткие, спутанные волосы. Лестрейндж замерла, но не напряженно, скорее, выжидающе, а затем сама подалась к нему, словно в поисках тепла. Невилл прижимал ее к себе, дарил ту нежность и заботу, которой она была лишена при жизни. 

Чуть позже, после того, как Невилл еще раз сходил к бармену и взял еще одну порцию зелья, Беллатрикс уснула, удобно устроившись в его объятиях. Однако к нему сон не шел, оставалось лишь смотреть в потолок и думать об отъезде. После нападения Невилл уже сомневался, что принимает правильное решение. С другой стороны, если верить бармену, они провели тут уже три месяца, и за это время не случилось ни одного разговора, который бы не просто к чему-то привел, а хотя бы не закончился скандалом. Беллатрикс была невозможной, взбалмошной, почти бешеной, и Невилл мог найти к ней подхода. 

«Завтра», — сказал он себе и задремал, прижимая к груди озябшую Лестрейндж, стараясь не думать о том, что это ее последняя ночь без приступов, и он фактически обрекает ее на вечные мучения. 

***

Когда Невилл проснулся, Лестрейндж уже стояла у окна, задумчиво глядя в окно. 

— Утро, — поздоровалась она, впервые за все то время, что они провели в этой комнате. 

Поймав его недоуменный взгляд, Лестрейндж, видимо, решила объяснить.

— Я ждала, пока ты проснешься, — ее голос был похож как шелест осенних листьев. Невилл удивился еще сильнее, ведь ранее она никогда не дожидалась его, если просыпалась раньше. Впрочем, обычно первым вставал он и сразу же уходил вниз, чтобы не скандалить лишний раз. 

Невилл поднялся молча, поправил свитер и распахнул дверь, выпуская Лестрейндж первой. Она казалась напряженной, словно за минувшую ночь что-то изменилось, и теперь она не знала, как себя вести.

Горячий шоколад они пили в абсолютном молчании. Невилл избегал смотреть на ее худые руки с выпирающими косточками, на обожженные плечи, на вечно спутанные волосы, потому что каждый взгляд, брошенный на нее, напоминал, насколько она беспомощна здесь и заставлял чувствовать себя предателем. Бармен недовольно оглядел руки Лестрейндж и пришел к выводу, что произошла какая-то ошибка, что кто-то нарушил правила и вышел через заднюю дверь. 

— Я пройдусь, — неуверенно протянул Невилл, не глядя на Лестрейндж и надеясь, что она сама все поймет. 

— Там моросит, — тихо проговорила она, — не простудись. 

Он не смог ничего ответить и вышел прочь, оставив чашку с недопитым шоколадом на барной стойке.

На улице действительно моросило, но идя к рельсам, Невилл не обращал на это внимания. Перед глазами все еще стоял образ Лестрейндж, сухой и чуть дрожащей, которая стояла у окна и смотрела на улицу со смесью тоски и сожаления, словно предчувствовала что-то. Нельзя было даже надеяться, что он стал для нее хоть сколько-нибудь значимым, к тому же, он так и не рассказал о своих наблюдениях. О том, что ее истерики почти магическим образом прекращались, стоило ее обнять. Ни разу не признался ей в своей жалости — хотя это, наверняка, было к лучшему. Вряд ли Беллатрикс Лестрейндж обрадовалась бы тому, что ее жалеют. 

За пеленой белого тумана, по которому бежала рябь, не было видно рельсов, а шипение со щелчками не давало возможности расслышать, насколько далеко поезд. Однако больше всего Невилл удивил человек, стоявший на тропинке. 

— Профессор Дамблдор? — удивленно переспросил он, не веря своим глазам. 

— Да, мой мальчик, — профессор грустно покачал головой. — Я вижу, ты решил отступить?

— Профессор, я не хотел, — Невиллу было неловко оправдываться перед бывшим директором. — Я пытался до нее достучаться, я жалел ее, я пытался ее понять. 

— Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор. — Ты оказался перед очень сложной задачей, мой друг. Ты пытался излечить душу, не познавшую любви. Ты дарил ей эту любовь — в той форме, в которой мог ее преподнести, и она принимала ее — не умея с ней обращаться, не зная, как с ней быть. Почему же ты свернул, мой мальчик? Ведь половина пути уже пройдена? Неужели тебе не жаль?

— Жаль, — кивнул Невилл. — Но я так и не понял, что должен сделать, в чем ее искупление. Профессор, может, вы знаете? Что за кошмар я должен прогнать? Вы оказали бы мне неоценимую услугу. Я уверен, вы знаете, в чем искупление Беллатрикс.

— Я рад, что ты зовешь ее по имени, — Дамблдор улыбнулся и посмотрел на него поверх очков. — И я бы с радостью помог тебе, но почему бы тебе не спросить у нее самой?

Он посмотрел куда-то за спину Невилла, и тот обернулся. 

Беллатрикс стояла в трех шагах, глядя на них и, похоже, пытаясь не вслушиваться в разговор. Перехватив взгляд Невилла, она неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. 

— Мне стало страшно, что с тобой тоже что-то случится, — сипло проговорила она, будто каждое слово давалось ей с невероятным трудом. 

— Все хорошо, я никуда не исчез, — Невилл преодолел расстояние между ними и взял ее за руку. — Мы просто беседовали. 

— У вас чудные туфли, мадам, — Дамблдор опустил глаза, и Невилл только теперь заметил, что она все-таки надела туфли, которые он трансфигурировал еще в день их приезда. Лестрейндж ответила коротким кивком.

— Ты хотел уехать? — она пронзила Невилла своим тяжелым взглядом, и он медленно кивнул.

— Ты не говоришь, за что тебе дали шанс на искупление. Мы постоянно ругались. Я не уезжал только потому, — он сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, — только потому что мне было жаль тебя. Твои кошмары и приступы, я пытался их победить. Но я не могу бороться в одиночку.

— Это не кошмары, — отрезала Лестрейндж. — Воспоминания. О той ночи, когда мы пришли в дом твоих родителей. 

Невилл отпустил ее руку и отпрянул. 

— Я прятала их, скрывала легилименцией от Темного Лорда, я боялась, что кто-то узнает, — голос снова стал хриплым. — В ту ночь, когда мы с Рабастаном, Родольфусом и Краучем пришли в твой дом, мы хотели узнать, что Поттеры сделали с Темным Лордом, мы искали его. Твои родители не сдавались даже под пытками, и тогда Родольфус предложил…

Она закашлялась, и Невилл увидел, что ее снова начинает трясти. Он положил руку на дрожащее плечо, превозмогая ненависть, что поднималась в душе подобно разбуженной кобре.

— Родольфус предложил помучить тебя. Он говорил, что мать будет куда сговорчивее, если ей придется спасать ребенка. Барти даже достал тебя из колыбельки, а я… Я не могла иметь детей, вместо материнства я положила жизнь на алтарь служения делу Темного Лорда, но в ту ночь мне стало жаль. В первый и последний раз в жизни я не позволила кого-то пытать.

— Ты защитила меня? — Невилл опешил. — Но ведь ты сама потом не прочь была бить меня заклинаниями!

— Это другое, — Лестрейндж покачала головой. — Ты мог защищаться. Но пытать бессловесного ребенка было выше моих сил.

«Нельзя трогать ребенка», — вспыхнул в памяти Невилла крик Гермионы. 

— Как удивительно, — проговорил Дамблдор, улыбаясь непонятно чему. — Ты всю жизнь стыдилась и прятала самый добрый поступок в своей жизни, то, что дало тебе шанс на искупление и спасение души.

— Я знаю, что ты меня не простишь, — севшим голосом проговорила Беллатрикс, вцепившись в руку Невилла. — Но я не хочу больше видеть кошмары. Не уезжай.

Он молчал, не зная, что и ответить, но увидел, что ее опять начинает бить крупная дрожь и поспешил обнять, словно пытаясь уберечь от кошмара.

— Невиллу нет нужды уезжать, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, и по мановению его руки белый туман развеялся, являя взору белоснежный поезд. — Вы едете вдвоем. Первый шаг сделан и теперь пора двигаться дальше. 

Дверь поезда распахнулась, приглашая отправиться в путь. 

— Но разве она не должна пройти полное искупление здесь? — спросил Невилл, не веря своим глазам и ушам.

— Каждая история имеет свой путь, — туманно ответил Дамблдор, и в его голосе послышался знакомый треск с шипением. — Вам предстоит очень долгий, здесь же вам нужно было сделать первый и самый главный шаг. 

Невилл подсадил Беллатрикс и сам вскочил на подножку. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, поезд пришел в движение, а станция за окном стала терять свои очертания, пока ее не поглотил белый шум.


End file.
